


It’s only you each and every day (I don’t feel bad about it)

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best friend Yuta Nakamoto, Cheating, F/M, I dont know how to title things, Ice Skater Lee Taeyong, Ice Skating, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung cannot skate, M/M, Panicked Gay Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Students, bare with?, i rlly like this fic, ice skating dates, like sriously give the man some props, pls, save doyoung 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu
Summary: Taeyong’s plans to make it big in the Beijing 2023 Winter Olympics and has been training pretty relentlessly when an old friend pushes a lost wobbly Kim Doyoung into the picture. He’s been recently dumped by his girlfriend, is about too start college as a medical student soon, and isn’t sure what to do with himself, but Taeyong supposes there are worse things.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. breakup to make up

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is set in South Korea, it’s set during the break between the last semester and when college starts for Doyoung in March. Since it is December/January he is underage in American terms but in South Korea, you age with the year. So like everyone shares a birthday with Kun.
> 
> If you've seen this before under a different name with a different pairing, I'm sorry! I need to change some things haha

Doyoung walks down the hallway from his last period class, with his binder in his hand, walking towards his locker. The semester break starts tomorrow and he fully plans to spend all his time hanging out with his friends and girlfriend, and lazing around till he has to start college. He’s already excited to sleep in everyday, eat too much junk food, annoy his parents and hang out with his friends before College has a chance to grab him by surprise. His applications are in, and he knows where he’s going, so know all that matters is having fun while he still can. Most winters Doyoung wouldn’t even think of doing any of this, but next year he’ll be an adult and most likely off to college so he has to make the most of this month and a half off.

Doyoung swings his binder on the top of his back and lets it hang as he waves to people in the hallways. He does like school, but he also doesn’t want to see half of these people ever again because going to school, being the basketball captain, _and_ being popular gets tiring. Thank god he was in his senior year. As Doyoung gets his other books, forgotYuta jackets, gym clothes, and other junk out of his locker he gets a text from his parents saying that they can’t pick him up. His car has been in the shop and he’ll go get it tomorrow, but it’s fine because his best friend can give him a ride.

Doyoung packs away his stuff in his backpack he doesn’t usually take and starts looking around just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. It’s really his last day here huh|? He’ll miss everyone, the easy grades, his sort of friends, and even all of his extra curricular. But that doesn’t mean he’s not excited to start college and meet new people. Besides, he’s had four years to try and like being here, and it didn’t work in the slightest.

Doyoung spots Yuta, his best friend and his boyfriend Jaehyun walking toward him. They have big smiles on their faces — or at least Yuta does, since Jaehyun looks like he’s questioning his life decisions as they walk over — but that’s okay. Doyoung’s used to his friends acting like this. He only has a few jackets and some stuff to throw away before he meets his friends on their way to the courtyard and parking lot.

“What are you planning? You only ever smile when you’re planning.”

Yuta pouts, and it’s probably supposed to be cute but Doyoung’s long since used to him. “Nothing, just I was thinking of throwing a party to celebrate the end of the year. We are _so_ close to being adults and we have till december to celebrate still being kids and to have fun.”

“Not like we can drink, we’re just getting closer to being adults. Besides, don’t you wanna be an adult? Then you can _really_ do whatever you wa...” Yuta doesn’t say anything and looks away as Doyoung looks down, trailing off on his sentence as he realizes what he was trying to imply. “Yuta, don’t you dare.”

“It’s just a _bit_ of alcohol.”

Jaehyun sighs next to him. Doyoung understands his expression gar more than he should now. “God dammit Yuta, unlike you my parents will have me killed for drinking underage.”

“Okay, well I already bought it.”

Doyoung only heaves out a sigh, not saying anything. “Then I won't come, but get drunk for all I care.”

“My own best friend doesn't care about me at all.”

“Oh shut up.” Doyoung groans, pushing open the doors to outside in the courtyard. It’s the place where Doyoung usually waits for his girlfriend, Dahyun Park. He spots her, brown hair up in a perfect hairdo, and waves but she only turns and glares.

“Woah, what's going on with her?” Jaehyun whispers and Doyoung cocks his head.

“You fucking cheater!“ Dahyun yells, attracting a small crowd of people in the school’s courtyard outside as she looks at the younger. Doyoung’s eyes woden when he realizes she’s in fact talking to him, and bo one else. (Not that there could be anyone else she could cheat on. At least, Dpyoung would think so.) “And with someone who has a boyfriend no less!”

Doyoung looks dumbfounded as he steps into the circle, hand on his chest. “Cheater? Me? I would never. I love you so much, way too much to do anything like that. Do you not know me anymore?”

“Apparently not.” She opens her phone and starts playing an audio clip.

“Oh f-fuck yeah right there.“ A high voice reads over from the older phone, moans immediately after. He now has everyone's attention and the courtyard is deathly silent as they all listen to the breathy moans being heard over the clip. No one dares to stop her, since she is the queen bee of the school ruining student council president Doyoung’s reputation. Everyone wanted to know what happened next. Even if it _was_ the last day of school.

Shock wells up in Doyoung, remember what had _actually_ happened when this clip had taken place. It was a few days after he had gotten together, and Doyoung was drunk at a party at his academy. (The party was one of the reasons he declined Yuta’s party in case something happened, and how terrible he felt the day after) He had woken up in his best friend's bed, but they both had agreed not to talk about it. It was for the best, they were both dating people anyways.

Later, Yuta had broken it to his own boyfriend, not wanting it to haunt him in case anyone ever saw. Jaehyun had taken it well, and like the good boyfriend he was, they stayed together. Doyoung on the other hand had promised to do the same, but never got around to breaking the news to his own girlfriend. It was for the purpose that it didn’t come back to bite him in the ass, but on the last day of school all his classmates would remember him as a cheater. Besides, he was a senior, why would he want to break his relationship. The truth is, he’s just a _coward._ It’s what he had been feeding himself, and Doyoung doesn’t remember what exactly happened, but he has a strong inkling this is exactly it.

 _“j-jae, what if your g-girlfriend finds out?”_ And another moan is heard over the tape.

 _“We're barely official. Don't worry about it hyung."_ A voice that specifically sounds like the younger standing in mortified shock. The audio cuts afterwards and Dahyun stares at him. The courtyard is so silent that the wind has stopped blowing, and you could hear a pin drop if you dared.

“I- wha- how did you g-get that.” Doyoung stutters. He knows he can’t get out of this now. He looks around the circle, and he can’t spot Yuta or Jaehyun, just Dahyun Park’s deadly eyes and the accusing eyes of the former students.

“Care to tell everyone who it was on the clip, Doyoung.”

Doyoung is silent, but like the best friend he is, Yuta pushes himself into the circle as Jaehyun trails behind him, looking annoyed. “It was me, and it was a mistake. We aren’t like that, and things were solved.”

Jaehyun looks shy, and he is because he’d usually wouldn't be one to speak up like this but he does on Doyoung’s behalf as well. “Yuta confronted me about it. We both know it was a mistake, they were drunk-

“Please, Dahyun please.” Doyoung looks like he's on the verge of tears as he interrupts Jaehyun and in his mind he is. Dahyun is the perfect girlfriend, because she’s caring, kind, and everything he could wish for. Even his strict parents liked her, and Doyoung can’t lose her just like this.

“No, official or not you still cheated and never told me. IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE MONTHS Doyoung. THREE MONTHS.” Dahyun yells but in the distance he sees teachers coming and the circle is broken up. “Goodbye Doyoung, it’s for the best, were over.” She leaves the broken male behind.

——

“I'm so dumb.” Doyoung whines, curled up on Yuta's bed as he gets some clothes for him. School has long since ended and it’s about five in the afternoon as they lounge and Doyoung mopes around. Currently, Yuta is cleaning up his room and Jaehyun isn’t helping him. But then again he’s not helping Doyoung either so they're all just doing their own thing. Doyoung is really unhappy, because he was planning on having an epic winter break but now his plans are tarnished by one annoying Kim Dahyun. Yeah, Doyoung is already pask denial and bargaining. Now he’s stuck between Relapse and Anger. This is not how he wanted his semester winter break to start. He’s so annoyed. “I’m so fucking dumb. I should have told her from the start. That sick bitch ruined my winter break!”

“Should’ve, could’ve, would’ve.”

“You’re my best friend, make me feel better dammit.” Doyoung says unhappily. He came over to his friends house to mope with consolidation, not to be treated like this. Yuta waves his hand exasperatedly and leaves the room to go and do laundry and make dinner for them all. Jaehyun on the other hand does care about him, and gives him a hug that Doyoung lets himself relax into. Maybe Jaehyun is helping a little bit. “Don’t listen to him, Yuta is just being Yuta.”

Doyoung looks over at him over his shoulder. “You know Jaehyun? If only I had a boy or girlfriend like you. You didn’t leave Yuta after he fucked up with me.”

Jaehyun laughs. “No, I wanna stay with my own boyfriend. And to be fair, I actually knew ahead of time, because sometime before he told me that, he got drunk again and told me what happened. I was mad, but I didn’t tell him, and when he told me and told me how sorry he was it was fine.”

“Of course. Perfect Jeong Jaehyun.” Doyoung groans and slumps in his arms. “I was supposed to tell her but Dahyun, well, she’s Dahyun. I couldn’t do that to her.”

“You couldn’t keep it under wraps forever, it had to come out at some point, this was just when it happened.”

“Well,” Jaehyun pauses and thinks before smiling. “Tell her the truth if you really want Dahyun back. Show her how much you care and that it was just a mistake. You didn't really cheat. Like I remember the day it happened Yuta just looked sad. He was so depressed looking and in my head, I'm like that's my job. Yuta please stop.” Jaehyun helpfully supplies and tries to joke. Helpfully might be an overstatement though, Doyoung already knows everything is completely done and over.

“No, everything is done. I fucked up and these are the consequences of that. As much as I want her back I need to get over her.” Doyoung pushes away from Jaehyun and flops onto Yuta’s bed, letting out a small, anguished cry. “Fucking feelings,” he moans. “I want Dahyun back.“

Yuta comes back into the room, carrying a basket of clean laundry. “It’ll get better, and I think I might know someone who can help. Also move over you tall thing, I need to sort through this laundry.”

“I love you too Yuta. Platonically.” Doyoung shimmies over to the other side of the bed, sitting up against the wall and looking at Jaehyun who sits on the bed swinging his legs. Yuta who’s sitting across from him on his own bed. “But I don’t think I need anyone’s help.”

“No, Yuta is good with relationship advice.” Jaehyun says and Doyoung looks over at him.”

“Wanna go out with my ex?” He rushes out. “Okay I know that sounds bad but-

Doyoung lifts his head and turns around to properly face him and Jaehyun stops swinging his legs, both looking him in the eye as they silently judge him. “What the hell Yuta.”

“Lee Taeyong,” He raises his hands up in defence. “I know he's single because the only real reason we dated was because of a dare my senior proposed. We're still friends and he needs someone to look after him. I was too loud and rowdy for him and instead of someone yelling in his ear to get up, a little shake and morning kisses.”

“So this is what I'm missing out on?” Jaehyun complains.

“Not the point. Anyways when we fucked it was literally vanilla sex he'll love you I promise. Like literally after Jaehyun is done with me my arse aches for days.”

“TMI,“ Doyoung mutters. “Very, very TMI. But fine I'll see. Just, no one tells Dahyun. I’ll be fine.”

Doyoung knows he probably won’t be fine, but they don’t need to know that. Doyoung’s the kind of person that'll get depressed and all sad, just because of an ended relationship or misguided anger. Which is exactly what this is. He’ll just keep on going, till he can get over her and move on. Besides, winter break starts tomorrow, Doyoung has two weeks to either fix his mess of a relationship (Doyoung honey it’s gone) or to go out on this blind date, and see if this guy his best friend once dated has anything in it for him. Or he’s destined to be forever alone. Doyoung knows god didn’t give him a pretty face for no reason, but if only his face matched his heart.

——

“Taeyong!” Hyun-Jung yells from the other room. “YOUR PHONE IS RINGING, SOMEONE NAMED,” She pauses. “Someone named for the life of god doesn't ever beep.” She lowers his voice as he walks into the living room, handing Taeyong his phone.

“Gosh, what does he want now?“ Taeyong answers. “It’s Yuta, you know Yuta.”

Hyun-Jung rolls her eyes. “I know Yuta.”

“Hello?” Taeyong meekly starts. He hears rustling over the line till a most likely grinning Yuta answers. “Taeyongie, lovely Taeyong. Lee Tae-”

Taeyong sighs, and his sister gives him an apologetic look. “What do you need?”

“Well, I uh mayhaps,” Taeyong hears some nervous laughter. “Set you up on a blind date-”

“Date? I don’t date Yuta.”

Yuta huffs and Taeyong lets his body melt into the couch, already knowing how he can’t get out of this now “Yeah, but you need to get out of that old Mansion! I know for a fact your little sister already gets around, so why don’t you?”

“But Yuta, I’m not like you. I’ve graduated highschool. I’m looking at colleges and I have to prepare for the tokyo olympics. I don’t have time to play.”

“I know, but my friend Doyoung is a really nice guy! He’s caring and sweet and you could be just what he needs.”

Taeyong is giving in. “Fine, I’ll subject myself to one date. Afterwards if I don’t like him? He’s yours again.”

“Thank you Taeyongie!” Taeyong pulls the phone from his ear and presses the red button to end the call. Hyun-Jung watches him intently.

“So?” She asks.

“It was Yuta, he set me up on a blind date with some random dude named Doyoung.“

“Will he ever leave you alone?“ Hyun-Jung pouts as she climbs into his lap, silently begging for attention.

“Probably not,“ he ruffles his hair and Hyun-Jung giggles. She may be sixteen but that doesn’t mean he can’t still baby her. “Besides it probably won't work out so don't worry your pretty little face about it.

“You know if we weren't siblings I'd date you.” She offers.

“It's only because I'm your brother, you have to love me.” Taeyong looks up at the clock on the wall. “It’s getting late, don't you have homework to work on?“ Taeyong asks.

“No, I finished my homework for today in the study hall. Why?” She cocks his head to the side.

“I'm trying to get rid of you, take a hint.” Taeyong says before pushing he pushes her off of his lap and runs away.


	2. the date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date is finally here! and doyoung, is a bit of a clutz!

“You have a blind date?” Johnny asks excitedly that same day as Taeyong looks around his room for what he should wear. He’s never been one to jump into something unprepared, and especially since he’s of age to take care of things.

“His name is Doyoung? He goes to Yuta’s school.” Taeyong tiredly answers from where he’s laying on his bed. “Still in highschool, so I’m almost worried about dating a minor. But I’m barely an adult anyways. 

“Wait Doyoung? He’s _supposedly_ Yuta’s other best friend. We were talking just now today, he told me he was caught up in a careful, something about him and Doyoung caught in affair, but it wasn’t him cheat-”

“Wait, caught in an affair with Kim Doyoung?” Taeyong says, surprised. Yuta set him up with a cheater?

“Yeah, apparently it happened just as Doyoung started dating his ex-girlfriend Dahyun. But Yuta sorted it out with Jaehyun and they were cool. They were under the influence from what he told me.” Johnny grins over the facetime and Taeyong feels his gut slightly twist. Not at Johnny though, he loves Johnny.

“Gah, Yuta never tells me anything.”

“I’m sure he’s not a bad guy. He played basketball.”

 _What does that have to do with anything?_ “Nevermind, I called you because this weekend I have a date and need to wear something, anything.” Taeyong takes a deep breath. “We both know Yuta. If he really is this Kim Doyoung, there's gotta be more to the story. He and you always like to dramatize things.”

“I feel like I should take offense Taeyongie!” Johnny laughs over the line. “We both know Yuta, and they’re best friends, so be careful alright?”

Taeyong sighs, feeling uneasy. “Yeah.”

“But moving on, A white t-shirt with dark blue jeans always does the trick. And since you're going ice skating, wear a nice coat that hugs your figure.” Johnny supplies.

“Which skates though?“ He asks. “Blue, white, brown, black-”

“Brown! It'll look really pretty!”

“Yeah they always do. Well, I gotta get going, but I’ll see you soon hopefully.”

He can hear the smile in his voice when Johnny says his next words. “We should meet up! Go get coffee or something. You know me, I rarely get time off with school and hanging out with my colleagues.”

“Of course.” They talk about some other things together, Johnny tells him about what classes he’s stuck in at college and Taeyong tells him about his own and his worries for the olympic season coming up at the end of the year. Taeyong is really excited to participate in the Seoul olympics, and he’s even more excited to represent his country and show off his skills to the harshest of judges and bring his country pride in a few years. But it is nerve wracking that he’s going to travel to China and be seen in over a thousand languages and on over a trillion TV screens. Things that bother Johnny are less severe than what bother Taeyong.

——

Doyoung stands outside of the Ice skating rink with only his phone in Dahyun's gigantic coat. She must have lent it to him some time ago because Doyoung forgot to buy a winter coat this year, so now he was stuck in it. It’s fluffy, a ugly shade of brown, and likely makes him look like a stuffed fish — exactly the thing jhe wants to show up as to his first date with whoever Ten set him up with. He’s going to have to buy a new coat though, because he looks like he does mukbangs everyday. “I feel fat.” he whines to no one, and the windy cold simply bites his exposed face in response.

Soon enough, a car pulls up and stops right in front of the entrance. Right in front of Doyoung. It's less of a car and more of a limo, Doyoung gathers as the driver gets out and is about to open the door but a boy with startling black hair is out before he can blink. 

“Don't even try Kun, you know I hate it when you do.”

“It's kind of my job Taeyong.” So this was Taeyong, Doyoung thought. He looked modest but extremely rich. Dating a rich guy, _what the hell Yuta,_ Doyoung felt a little sick to his stomach. He didn't want to take advantage of anyone.

The driver, Kun, walked around the car and opened the door for himself before getting inside and starting the car up again. Both Doyoung and Taeyong watched it until it was outta sight. Taeyong turned towards him first, surprising him with his voice. He sounded like a singer. “You must be Doyoung my blind date.” He smiles. “Yuta told me absolutely nothing about you so I had to ask a friend. Suh Johnny, do you know him?” 

“Suh Johnny? He graduated last year.” Doyoung replies as Taeyong starts walking towards the door and he meekly follows after, ducking his head. “Johnny and I were on the basketball team together. Dahyun never liked it though, sucks for him.“

“You two broke up, right?” Taeyong holds the door open for him.

“Thank you, uh yeah. I tried to explain to her, because I was drunk but she didn’t care.” He looks down at his coat. “Yuta helped me with getting dressed today though. I have no sense of style. But you really can’t see anything underneath all of this.”

“Well he did a good job, you look cute.” Taeyong states, causing Doyoung to blush. 

“Johnny says you cheated on Dahyun.” Doyoung sputters as Taeyong changes the subject back again with a small smile. “With Yuta. Do you need some water?” He asks, concerned but Doyoung shakes his head as they walk into the lobby inside the rink. The lady at the counter waves to Taeyong and he waves back. 

“I understand, I’ve done some dumb things while drunk too. And honestly Yuta is pretty cute.”

“I brought you skates by the way.” Taeyong smiles. “Have you ever been ice skating before?“

“No. Dahyun hates the cold and we were best friends before getting together. So this is my first time.“ Doyoung blushes again. “You seem experienced.”

“Well, I try not to be too full of myself about this but I won the 2018 South South Korean Figure Skating Championships and I got silver in 2019 and this year too. I’m also headed off to Beijing for the 2020 winter olympics with the rest of our national team.” Doyoung’s jaw drops, but Taeyong keeps talking like a little kid who doesn’t understand the impact of his words. “I’m really excited, but I have to train a lot too, It is _very_ nerve wracking.”

“Why didn't Yuta tell me beforehand.” Doyoung sits on one of the benches and Taeyong sits next to him, pulling the two sets of skates out of his bag. “I feel so underprepared,” _**and** you're crazy rich._ Doyoung thinks to himself.

“I can teach you. I hope brown skates are okay, they're a bit old from when my dad skated because I’m clearly not your size.” Taeyong shakes his boots and Doyoung feels something thump in his chest with how cute he is. “Take off your shoes so I can lace you up. Mine are designed so you can take the blades off and wear them like shoes.“ Taeyong pulls shiny metal blades out of his bag and Doyoung scoots away. Taeyong slides one blade on and then the other on his brown skates before pulling out Doyoung's. The younger kicks off his shoes with excitement.

“Woah, they're so pretty!” Doyoung gasps at him. _His dad wore these? Is his dad as good looking as him?_

“When today is over you can keep them. He doesn’t skate too much anymore, he has arthritis.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Taeyong gives him a weird look. “It happens with age. Yuta didn’t tell me you were such a charmer, Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung hides his face in his hands. Was Taeyong flirting with him, teasing him, or completely unaware? Taeyong slides off the bench and onto the floor, taking one skate from off the bench and easily sliding it on his foot. He skillfully laces up the white strings and ties a double knot on his laces. He reaches for the other skate and repeats the process of slipping on and tying the laces. When he finishes, Doyoung is grinning.

“They're so pretty! Where did you get them from?”

“They were custom made-”

“I feel spoiled oh my god.” Doyoung looks away and Taeyong stands up, holding out his hand. “You're so nice for no reason.”

“I told you they were my dads, and I just want to make sure you have a good time.” Taeyong smiles.

_Oh my god!_

“I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, tell Yuta he's a bitch for trying to kill me!” Doyoung screeches.

“Calm down Doyoung, you're gonna be fine. Also, it’s rude to curse around young children.” Doyoung looks all around at the many children and teenagers with their siblings and friends. Wow, here he is, becoming legal in less than three months and screeching about skating. He did feel pathetic, but to be fair it was pretty hard to stay up on the ice that is deliberately so slippery. Not everyone can be an olympic skater, he supposes.

Doyoung’s about to try and actually take a step when he slips and falls on his arse. He looks up at Taeyong who only skates a bit away backwards, gloved hands over his mouth to hide a smile. Doyoung is so damn annoyed. He can play basketball and football but not this? “HOW ARE YOU STANDING UP STRAIGHT, HELP ME.”

Taeyong takes his hands away from his face and glides towards him, hitting the railing before his hands resting comfortingly around his back. “Relax into my arms, and let go of the railing or you'll never get the hang of it.“ Taeyong coaxes, because he’s completely used to this. Last year he had taught skating lessons at this very rink to those older than himself. Doyoung was nothing new. This year with preparations for the Olympics with his team he didn't have time to spare.

“I SWEAR IF I REGRET THIS LEE TAEYONG-”

“Shush Doyoung, people are staring like I said.” The younger man relaxes into Taeyong's arms and he guides him away from the edge, closer to the middle of the rink where not a lot of people are, slowly regaining control of himdelf on the ice. “See that wasn't so bad.”

Doyoung turns around to look at him. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Taeyong smiles. “I remember when I was like that. I was about twelve when I finally decided to try and do something about skating and for one year he came to this rink every weekend. My younger sister was only eleven but even she thought I was crazy. Well, look at me now.“

“Most days I wish I was that ambitious. The most I've done was that one time I got my ears pierced because a girl I liked said she liked boys with piercings. Later I found out she just liked K-POP.” Taeyong keeps his arms firmly around Doyoung's waist as they endlessly sway back and forth on the rink. He hums, the sound sending vibrations into Doyoung's back. 

Taeyong purses his lips. “You could be a K-pop idol if you wanted.”

“I‘ve gotten scouted, but my parents want me to focus on my studies.” Taeyong hums, and the converstaion slowly drops.

“How do you know Yuta?” Doyoung asks at a whisper but with the lack of people on the rink, Taeyong hears him. 

“We met through Johnny. Um, one day when my cat had run away and I was looking for it. Johnny had lost his cat too and we found them together,” he smiles. “It was cute. Johnny and I were good friends for a while till he invited me to a small party, Johnny's graduation from middle school where I met Yuta and yeah.”

“I met them both at the academy. I don't know Johnny all that well but aside from Yuta, He's my best friend. Love works in pretty weird ways.”

“That was random.” Taeyong buries his head in Doyoung's shoulder as they glide along the rink.

“Well, I'm not wrong am I?”

“I dunno. I've never been in love before. So maybe you can show me.”

Doyoung blushes as he thinks about his inuuendo’s meaning. “Are you saying I get a second date?” 

“Depends,” Taeyong detaches himself from his back, effortlessly skating in a circle around him. “On whether you can catch me.”

“LEE TAEYONG.” Doyoung yells, angrily staring at the older who loops around him effortlessly with grace. He gets faster and does a three spins in a row, legs coming out, before he skates near and leaves a kiss on his cheek. Doyoung gasps, before he continues, hand coming up to his cheek. “I DO NOT LIKE YOU.”

“So you love me? Already? Doyoung, things might be going a little too fast right now, let's slow down.” He teases and laughs when Doyoung glares at him, still not moving. 

Taeyong does a what Doyoung thinks is a figure eight, looping in a tight circle around Doyoung for the second part. He leaves a second kiss, this time closer but not touching his lips. “Tease,” Doyoung harrumphs.

“Tease?” Taeyong puts his gloved hands on his face in mock shock and eyes Doyoung warmly. “What's wrong with that?”

Doyoung stays silent as he watches Taeyong circle around him once again, his skates effortlessly sliding over the cold ice and he still doesn't get it. _How can someone be so pretty?_ Woah Doyoung, don't move too fast.

Taeyong does another combination but this time attempts a jump immediately after. He unfortunately fails and lands on his arse. Doyoung is about to laugh but after looking at Taeyong’s frown he decides against it. Doyoung, feeling adventurous, tries to go forward and succeeds. But now he can't stop. 

“Taeyong~” he whines but it sounds more like his earlier screeching. Just when he's about to slip and fall, though, someone catches him. It's his saviour once again, Lee Taeyong. 

“So all it took was for me to fall to get you moving, Huh? Your _really_ annoying.” Taeyong kisses his teeth. “Let's try that again.” Taeyong lets go of him and Doyoung tries again, going for the opposite side, but at a slower pace. 

Taeyong gets faster so he's in front of him, going backwards as he guides him. “Try switching off your feet alright? Don't worry I won't let you fall.“

“Oh-kay, I-i'm trusting you!” Doyoung tries to bring up one finger but almost loses balance again, so he keeps it down. Next he switches off his feet as he goes, trying to control his pace next to Taeyong. It does get better as Doyoung slowly and steadily switches off his feet and follows in a slow pace next to Taeyong. They’re still skating up against the wall so whenever Doyoung feels like he’s going to fall, he has the wall there to hold onto. Taeyong skates next to him, hands on his back, and watches him happily like a proud mother.

“You're a perfect baby, now let's try to turn.”

Doyoung blushes at the pet name, he’s never actually been with someone who encouraged something like that. _B-but he liked the name-_ “What-” 

“You don't like it?” He asks, concerned but Doyoung just shakes his head. “I-i like it!” His voice comes out squeaky and Doyoung is sure his red cheeks aren’t from the cold. “I like it.”

They continue skating on the edge, Taeyong not touching Doyoung as they glide along. It’s all going okay till Doyoung slips on a crack in the ice. It’s something common when someone digs their skate heel into the ice as Taeyong tells him. “Don't stop just yet, let's keep on going as we turn. Don't touch the railing, you don't need it.” As Doyoung attempts to turn his body, Taeyong holds onto his hips and guides his body. “Don't be scared, I got you.“

Eventually, Doyoung manages to start skating around the edge of the rink not within reaching distance, he thinks, within Taeyong distance. Soon enough with some coaxing from Taeyong he's able to attempt a spin, and he does, but also nearly falls. Again. It’s going great, and Doyoung really likes Taeyong and maybe he doesn’t mind the fact that he’s still sort of getting over Dahyun. He makes him blush easily and makes butterflies swell up in his stomach like no one has before. It’s crazy, but Doyoung loves it.

“Do you wanna take a break, I can see the workers coming over to clean the ice with hot water, it’s pretty much physics. So we have to get off the ice either way.” Taeyong says, spotting two workers skating towards a big shed door on the edge of the ice. Doyoung had been attempting to get faster and faster around the edge of the rink, but he didn’t mind a break.

“Really?” Doyoung says but instead up stopping too fast and falling on his arse with a small oof. “Yeah I'm cold, and I don’t want to get stuck in the ice again.” He shivers. “Or fall on my arse because of a crack in the ice.”

“C'mon then.” Taeyong holds out a hand and Doyoung tales it, pulling himself up with a stumble and a very stable Taeyong. “Let’s get going.”

“Are you like digging your heels in the ice or something?” Doyoung asks, breathless and half joking as Taeyong manoeuvres them over to the entrance of the rink. 

“No silly, it's called balance.”

“Something I don't have.”

Taeyong smiles, pushing open the door to the inside part of the skating rink. “You’ll learn. It’s fun to teach people skating.”

“Never have I ever liked staying inside this much before.” Doyoung moans, hands around his arms as soon as they walk into the warm building. Rows of wooden benches close to the floor with a small handful of people sitting down taking off and putting on skates. Taeyong leads him past the entrance to the small cafe the skating rink staff offer. Doyoung glances at the menu but everything looks stupidly expensive.

“Yeah, it can get surprisingly cold out there on the rink. Thank goodness I'm used to it from years of being out there but I can see how it'd be cold for small precious Doyoungie.” Taeyong bops his nose and Doyoung scrunches it, turning away. 

“Are you always like this?”

“Probably,” he shrugs, unapologetically. “Yuta says I'm really touchy but I'm pretty sure that's his problem and not a me problem.”

“I think you're just unapologetic,” he nods before widening his eyes. “I-i mean affectionate! You're not unapologetic!”

Taeyong laughs, a small rich sound and Doyoung thinks he's pretty. _I'm moving too fast, got three on the dash-_ “It’s okay. You’re just nervous, do you want anything to drink while we wait for the guard to clean the ice?”

“Oh-kay,” Doyoung looks up at the menu again. _It all looks so expensive._ “I would never spend that much money on hot chocolate.”

“I don’t mind getting it for you. Do you want hot chocolate?”

Doyoung’s eyes widen and his face feels hot, a foreign, almost alien feeling to him. “Sure, y-yeah, sure, that’s fine, if it’s not too expensive for you!” A few minutes later, Doyoung stands on the edge of the rink, holding a cup of hot chocolate and watching Taeyong run through (what he says but Doyoung totally doesn’t believe) is one of his easier routines. He really lucked out on this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real question, is if doyoung _really_ is moving too fast.


	3. of coffee break(s) and final decisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn’t update on friday but if you my twitter youll know i was having a bit of a extensitional crisis. besides, fuck writing all my homies hate writing

Doyoung meets up with Yuta on sunday morning to discuss his date, but instead he finds himself pacing around his apartment with his arms crossed. He’d come over with the key he had that Yuta had made for him sophomore year — best friend things — and made Yuta eggs and toast for breakfast before he woke up to bribe him out of his time. So now he gets to mope, complain and whine about his date to Yuta. Not that Yuta particularly cares, he got good food out of this. (If you can’t tell, when Doyoung has dilemmas, he goes to Yuta whether he can help him or not.)

“So how’d it go?” He asks, happily sipping the cup of tea Doyoung also made for him. “You look distressed.”

“I’ve never felt more embarrassed in my life. I don’t know how to skate _at all_ and here I am on a date with a prodigy.” Doyoung puts his head in his hands, sitting down. With his next words, his voice gets a bit muffled. “And he was so nice, he smiled and didn’t care that I was slipping every two seconds, and he teased me a bit too, but he helped me up, and he’s not full of himself, and he’s so nice — he bought me five dollar hot chocolate you know, You don’t do that for me, and neither did anyone else! — no ones ever been like that to me.” Doyoung whines, hugging himself. “Is this what I was missing out on?”

Yuta laughs. “I mean, he’s just trying his best it seems. You know in same gender relationships it’s different. You don’t have to be dominant just because you're a boy.”

Doyoung vaguely waves his hands. “I know~ But Taeyong is so nice to me, and he says he'll teach me how to skate and that I get a second date. He’s also so pretty? His jawline is litteraly so pretty.”

“Better than mine?” Doyoung glares at him jokingly before softening into a playful smile. “Possibly, it should still be kept up for discussion.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuta waves his hands. “But wait, so what exactly is your problem?”

Doyoung drags his fingers down his face. “I’ve never even _felt_ like this before? What am I _doing!_ ”

“It’s called love at first sight.” 

Doyoung spins on his heel, a hand over his mouth. “I’m in love?”

“You didn’t feel this way with Dahyun?” Yuta asks, but he already knows the answer. His best friend is a big fucking mess. (“Nothing new,” He snickers to himself in his head.)

“I kinda felt like I had to be with her, for status and all. But I was pretty good at convincing myself that I actually liked her. Some self-deception effect I found in a youtube video.” He half-heartedly laughs.

“But leaving her was for the best. You know that _now_ right?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Doyoung sits on the edge, looking over at Yuta. “Maybe that’s why I got over her so fast. And of course my very _very_ best friend who deals with me.”

Yuta smiles, taking his hand and putting it in his own lap before looking back up at him. “I try. It’s what best friends are for right?”

“Right.” Doyoung sighs, slumping back in his bar chair at Yuta’s island table. “But I’m like _scared_ he makes me flustered and I can’t talk probably and he said we can go on another date too.” 

“More ice skating?” _I’ll have to save this for later,_ Yuta thinks, remembering Taeyong’s original words about the whole date situation over the phone. 

“He’s gonna teach me how to jump!” Doyoung throws his hands up in the air. “Jump, on water, with him, and I’ve only spent a little under three _hours_ with. And,” Doyoung points a finger at him. “I looked him up. He’s _famous_ what? And I wanna date him. He’s pretty handsome, the kindest person I’ve ever met, and he skates, and he’s rich (not that I need that) but?” Doyoung waves his hands. “I’m concerned this will all go to shit and he won't like me after the second date. And I really _really_ like him. Yuta you have to help me.”

Yuta groans. “You’re in _deep._ ”

“I know!” Doyoung sighs. “But at the same time, I feel like I have to compete against something, he’s going to be an olympic candidate for the Beijing 2023 Winter Olympics. That’s like, so crazy! Ad he has all this training he has to do so I feel like somehow that will get in the way.”

“Then you just have to show him that you don’t mind his other commitments. I mean, you have college starting soon, and that will impact you similarly. You can’t always hang out all the time if you have assignments and things to complete, but love always finds away.”

“Didn’t know you were such a sap.” Doyoung laughs, sitting down across from him and pulling out his phone. “Do you think you could give me his number?”

“He didn’t give it too you?”

Doyoung slumps back in his seat, looking up at him over the rim of his glasses. “We’ve only been out on like _one_ date.”

“Right, with the way you’ve neen talking about him it feels like five.” Doyoung pouts across the table, and Yuta snickers as he pulls out his own phone to find Taeil’s number. “Stop it, you know I’ll give it you dumbass.”

“Thank you~” He sings as Yuta slides his phone across th table for Doyoung to type in. “You are one in a million.”

“Yeah, yeah jae tells me everyday.”

——

Hey  
 _doyoung • Now_

its doyoung  
 _doyoung • Now_

I got your number from yuta,   
I was wondering when your free?  
 _doyoung • Now_

Yeah :D  
 _taeyong • Now_

This weekend we can go see eachother?  
I’m pretty free because the coach is sick  
 _taeyong • Now_

oh nice!  
 _doyoung • Now_

well, not the coach i hope they get better but now your free  
 _doyoung • Now_

Lol its fine  
 _taeyong • Now_

for like, another date, if you would be interested, you know  
 _doyoung • Now_

Well, im not sure right now because we might   
get a fill in, but i will totally count on coaches   
sickness to make plans with you  
 _taeyong • Now_

So stay open?  
 _taeyong • Now_

Yeah of course  
 _doyoung • Now_

I can do that  
 _doyoung • Now_

——

Taeyong pushes open the door to the coffee shop, looking around for Johnny and Yuta. The shop is sparsely decorated, with tables and chairs placed all around. The walls only have one bulletin board with a few posters for events in the neighbourhood, and the usual things in the countertop to order. Everything else was other people's things. It didn't look bad — after all Yuta told him this place was relatively new — just nice. 

He spotted them sitting by the windows, Johnny with his laptop out and Yuta looking like he was annoying him. They both already have drinks, so Taeyong assumes they've been here for awhile. He goes up to the counter to order his own drink, and sees Yuta wave to him. The barista takes his order moderately quickly, and soon he sits down with them both at the table with his tea.

“It’s been a long time right?” Taeyong says, looking at Johnny who smiles before looking back at Yuta.

 _”Too long,”_ Yuta slumps in his chair. 

“Well, you finally finished your finals? Now you’re a _real_ adult.” Johnny teases.

“Should I be excited to have to be responsible?” Yuta says sarcastically and Taeyong snickers. Adulthood always seems to be fun till you’re actually an adult. “And the school year would have ended fine if it weren’t for Dahyun.”

“Park?” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah. Park. She somehow had this tape of Jaehyun cheating on her with me, then she played it right after school so now both of our reputations are pretty tarnished. I just hope that I don’t have to go to university with them.” He perks up. “What if there’s a reunion? Will everyone remember me as that emo kid who slept with the basketball captain?”

“You really think people care that much?” Taeyong snorts. “You could move to italy and no one would care.”

“Don’t give me that adulting shit.” Yuta groans. “Anyways, enough about me, I heard someone had a fun date?”

“Oh, you never told me how it went with Doyoung, Taeyong tell us.”

“He’s fun, but you weren’t kidding when you said he can’t skate.” Taeyong laughs, taking a sip of his tea. “I like him, and he wants to go skating again, so I told him sure, he said he’ll text me.”

“Is he cute?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong gives him a look. “I’m not looking to date right now.”

“But you're going on another date with him?” Yuta says. “You did say if you didn’t like him you’d let me know and he’d be mine again.”

Taeyong sighs, he wants to go on another date so he can be completely sure of his feelings. “I don’t- I’ll think about it. I don’t know if dating someone would be good right now.” 

“Just don’t lead him on.” Johnny sighs. “That wouldn’t be nice.”

“I know that!” Taeyong snaps. “It’s just, I should be focused on training right now, yet here I am going on dates with freshly graduated highschool students who aren’t even eighteen.”

“His birthday is February first.” Yuta mumbles.

“He’s still seventeen!” Taeyong sings.

_“Dancing queen, only seventeen.”_

“Shut up! I said I’ll think about it alright? I promised him another date I intend on going too. That’s it.”

——

It starts like this. Taeyong doesn’t like to talk about it, but he knows that he was born privileged. He knows that he was born into a better off family with vines in deep in South korea’s old money, he knows he was born _rich._ It’s always been a bit sensitive, not in the way that he cries about having way too much money or something shitty when people are dying but in the way that Taeyong wants to help everyone but he doesn’t know how. It’s not far off that a young Taeyong learns that the easiest way to someone's heart is making them feel happy or proud. Now Taeyong isn’t one to elicit a particular emotion in most, so at first he turned to sports.

He’s not all that strong, and even if he tries he doesn’t just _get_ strong so he quickly scratches any hardcoe sports. But that's _fine,_ it’s not like in South Korea the two biggest sports are basketball, baseball, and football. (It wasn’t fine, not for a discouraged twelve year old Taeyong or for his parents who wanted him out of the house.) 

But it all changed when Taeyong watched the 2006 winter olympics. He was hooked on the male and female figure skaters, the way they glided across the ice like it was nothing, and the balance they had on something you weren’t supposed too. They glided, spinned, jumped, and all gracefully landed before giving off picture perfect smiles, standing next to each other on the podium. It was amazing how much they could do while sliding on literal _water_ and Taeyong was completely enamoured from a young age. I was _crazy._

But it happened to be the winner of the women's final was what really got Taeyong interested in starting to ice skate. _Shizuka Arakawa._ She was the Olympic Champion and the 2004 World Champion. As well as the first Japanese skater to win an Olympic gold medal in figure skating, and the second Japanese skater to win any Olympic medal in figure skating. She was Taeyong’s _idol,_ retired or not, he wanted to do something like that. 

After that, it wasn’t long before his parents hired a professional ice skater to give him lessons and train him to be perfect for the ice. Soon enough it was very clear. Lee Taeyong was born for the _stage_ and for the _ice._ Taeyong loes the praise, loves going places and performing and seeing people's faces light up when he _wins._ He loves seeing videos of people betting on him to win, to break records, and to have hope in him. It’s what keeps him going and going and going.

Soon enough, his parents stop coming to games or caring. One day, a day not too far off, Taeyong will have to retire to learn how to take over his father’s company. Then, when he’s living his best life in a luxury retirement home he’ll have to take pover, and get a trophy wife, and spend all his days working while she handles the kids. His ice skating will have to be left in the dust, and years from then with his kids and grandkids ask what those shiny medals are he’ll simply pull them into his lap and reminiscent of things he will never have.

It’s… a harsh reality.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to take over the family business. It’s not like he doesn’t like the thing that caused him all of his wealth, that his grandfather built, that gave him the power to do and go and be places most children can only dream of. Of course he does. He just doesn’t like what comes with it. Of course, if he really wanted to, all he would have to do is ask and his sister Hyun-Jung would take over in an instant.

But… it’s not about that.

He knows that it’s different because from the moment Taeyong felt his double laced thirteen year old ice skate first slde onto the ice, he knew it was meant to be. Taeyong knows he was born for the stinging cold in his muscles from cold and extertion while he glides around the rink in a sparkly shirt and tight pants. He was born for the feeling of jumping high, and landing perfectly in a bow for the judges. He was born to catch bundles of roses as he passes, to kiss his fans on the cheeks with cold lips, to stay up late on the rink striving to be what everyone thinks of him. He was born for the applause and the screams, and the _stage._ Lee Taeyong was born for the _ice._

It’s this that he repeatedly strives for every time he steps foot on the ice. He has to be perfect for the fans that count on a good performance, for his parents who still think of it as a small hobby, and a excuse to not go too school for business nad take over the company. Taeyong has to do this for his little sister who watches him with awe, for the judges to think of him more highly, for the small children in the stands who watch him and more. He strives to do his best because this is what he signed up for and skating is the thing he’s given up too many things for. 

But Doyoung? Doyoung… is different. 

Taeyong watches him get on the ice and slip with a scared look on his face, he watches him cling onto the coat Taeyong doesn’t exactly need, pink cheeks from the cold and his own antics, as he scaredly hangs on to him. He doesn’t immediately think of perfection like he so desperately wants to associate with himself, only of having fun and trying not to fall. The smile Taeyong elicits from his face when he learns how to skate properly in between him and the railing is the sweetest thing he’s seen in a while on someone. He’s still miles far from twirling, and anything Taeyong can do, but when he does and falls on his arse, the angry noises he makes are so funny Taeyong has to try not to laugh.

He gets mad at him all too easily, but Taeyong quickly finds Doyoung has a hard time keeping a facade and cherishes his time with him. His texts may start off as awkward, but he soon falls into a rhythm of expecting messages from him at certain times and learning about him in small chats. He’s going to school as a medical major, but only so he can help develop new things to help people, hence why he is minoring in bioscience. He’s funny and snarky, keeps Taeyong on his toes, and reacts hilariously too when he flirts. (even Taeyong himself knows he’s not _that_ funny)

Doyoung doesn’t care about being seen as failure by millions, only hoping he doesn't mess up his only chance of getting a date after being wrongfully dumped for acting rationally while drunk. He holds on tight to the railing when Taeyong lets him go and he gets scared, and despite all the people at the rink still yells in his face about things being unfair. Taeyong supposes it’s probably something you shouldn’t be happy about, but it’s been a good while since he’s had anything to actually _laugh_ about besides training for the olympics and attending college. 

It would be a blessing to share his mindset.

Watching him get excited about hot chocolate that he doesn’t think is worth the money, watching him smile when he can finally skate and not slip without tugging on Taeyong, watching him wave happily towards his car as they leave, It all adds up in a weird way. He feels different about Doyoung than he’s ever felt before. The date is almost like a fever dream, and the only things Taeyong remembers from the three hours they spent at the outdoor rink are conflicting things. His heart-wrenching gummy smile, his tiny button nose, his soft black hair, his pink lips, and his pretty voice. _Conflicting._ But Taeyong tacks the weird things he remembers about Doyoung, and how attached he feels on chance, and admiration. Besides, it's nice to hang out with someone not quite his age and who has less worries about life.

Taeyong wants his relationship with him to be something more, but somedays it feels like the world is weighing him down in more ways than he can handle, and a relationship might be more than enough to break the fragile glass box he feels too holed up inside. But still, Taeyomg thinks it would be worth a shot to try for once. He’s an adult after all, he should be able to do things like relationships.

hey, i think im gonna be free this weekend, you up?  
 _taeyong • Now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little insight on what taeyong is feeling, and if you comment today he’ll get together with doyoung next chapter(♡μ_μ)


	4. sifu taeyong and his loyal lily liver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a day late, i was a bit busy!!
> 
> but did you get the reference in the title...

It should be a crime to look as good as Taeyong does, sliding over the ice fast paced to the soft music playing in the indoor skating arena. When he had original texted him about hanging out this weekend over text, Taeyong had suggested a new indoor rink, and Doyoung was under the premise there would be less people there even though Doyoung would have to drive out father too it since it was in the county, unlike the outdoor rink they first visited that was in the city park. Though because it was in the city it was more expensive, and the fee to get into this rink was less. When he arrived Taeyong was going through some ice skating forms, and Doyoung was — to say the least — very amazed at what he was doing.

His legs seem like they aren’t a part of him as he glides off the ice effortlessly with the fluidity you couldn’t even fathom having normally on the concrete ground dancing. Watching Taeyong on the ice is like watching another being who’s possessed by the person who Doyoung has been texting on and off about ice skating with flirty remarks. On the ice Taeyong completely transforms himself into a beautiful and handsome star. When he makes jumps and spins, his leotard glitter glints under the ice arena’s glare, and when he catches Doyoung’s eyes, he gives him a soft smile as if Doyoung isn’t the most dumbstruck man on earth.

He’s — to put it simply — _stunning_ and-

“Doyoung!” He stumbles back from the edge, flushing because of how lost in his thoughts he was getting. “Taeyong?”

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing!” Doyoung hopes Taeyong thinks the blush is from the cold, though he doubts it by the smug look on his face.

“Are you _blushing?”_ Suddenly, Doyoung recalls his earlier words from their last time skating together. _“Yuta says I'm really touchy and forward but I'm pretty sure that's his problem and not a me problem.”_ He can’t believe he had put the blame on Yuta instead of Taeyong. This was all completely and utterly his fault for blushing like this. _He_ needs to stop.

Taeyong skates closer to where Doyoung stands against the low wall of the rink and his elbows rest on both sides of his face in a position that would leave little to imagination for an outsider. He brings a hand p, and Doyoung almost thinks they’re about to kiss when he pinches his cheek with a small smile. “Doyoung _-ah,_ you’re being so cute.”

“T-taeyong!” He stutters and winces at the way his voice cracks, backing away from the barrier. “You said you were gonna teach me how to skate today!”

Taeyong puts a hand on his waist as if he forgot, even though Doyoung is positive he’s only teasing him. “I did say that didn’t I.”

“You’re so annoying.” Doyoung grumbles, almost stomping on the ice before he nearly slips and Taeyong takes a hold of both of his arms to steady him and make sure he doesn’t fall. “I know, _so_ annoying.” Taeyong snickers and pinches his cheek. “C’mon I’m not that bad.”

Doyoung pulls his face away and Taeyong smiles as he pushes back on his skates,grabbing one of his hands. Taeyong pulls them away from the edge, quite like last time they were at the rink, but this time Doyoung recalls some of the things he taught him and skates after him, only wobbling a bit. Taeyong smiles when he notices his progress, “Your learning fast!”

The blush on Doyoung’s cheeks is _definitely_ not from the cold at this point. “Th-thanks.”

Taeyong pulls him away from the edge of the rink for a bit longer, holding both of his hands and leaning down, before he stops when they are roughly in the middle half of the other side of the rink. The rink is pretty empty which he is thankful for, because eit means he has less peoples eyes on when he skates today.Doyoung spots a few multi coloured cones all over the floor in different alternating positions, and Taeyong let’s go of his hands before he skates back to the other side of the row of the cones, leaning down to fix one on his way their.

 _“What are you going to teach me today?”_ He shouts across the rink but Doyoung can barely see him from how far he is and how much distance is between the cones. He sees Taeyong wave his hand, and spin in a circle around the first cone.

 _“I’m gonna show you something that will help you improve your balance!”_ He shouts back, hands over his mouth — something Doyoung finds a bit endearing. _“You can try it after me okay?”_

Doyoung looks at the multicoloured cones placed on the ice, before looking back at Taeyong, coming to a conclusion of what he wants him to do. It looks a bit hard, but he’s sure that not even Taeyong is perfect at it, and everyone can’t do it completely. The idea of turning so much and not knocking down any cones seems a bit hard, so it must be for him too right? Taeyong gives him two thumbs up, and Doyoung can feel his smile from across the rink a bit blinding. Taeyong takes off — quite like the wind as he weaves his way quickly through the cones and not touching them once. The air around his skates picks up from how fast he’s moving, and Doyoung watches in awe how none of the cones move from direct contact. Taeyong finishes in what should be record time, ending up on the side of Doyoung, pink cheeks and smiling.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung whispers, looking back at the unmoved cones. Unsuspecting and off guard, Doyoung yelps when Taeyong pushes him forward, and he doesn’t need to look back too see Taeyong's self assured smirk on his face. (He can feel it) Doyoung stays rooted from where Taeyong had pushed him, rooting his skates in the ice hazard enough to stop and not too hard so he doesn’t fall. He’s just barely past the first cone, but he stands there anyways, looking out at the rink.

Just when he thinks about trying to do it, because if taeyong did it why can’t he — aside from the fact he’s., y’know, highkey professional — Taeyong starts talking again. “C’mon Doyoung, move your feet, it’s not that hard!”

“It is!” Doyoung replies, eyeing the rink warily as Taeyong cackles on in the background. It _does_ look hard, and if he’s gonna acknowledge Taeyong as the professional skater he is then he should also acknowledge that he probably can’t do anything he can. It’s fine, just som-

“Well, you’ll never know how hard it is because you're a _coward._ ”

“You better take that back!” If there is one thing Doyoung isn’t, it’s a coward. Doyoung whips his head around to look at Taeyong, who absentmindedly challenges him with a certain look in his eyes. “Why should I if you're proving it true?”

“I-i can do it! I can do it better than you!”

“Then do it!”

Doyoung grits his teeth. Hre can’t figure out why he’s getting as worked up over this as he is, because it’s just _ice skating_ and he’s doing it with someone who offered to teach him and in return he’s yelling at him. It’s just something about Taeyong that makes him want to get fired up, which should make him slightly agitated even though he knows Taeyong is bickering with him in good fun. All in all, he’s a funny person who seems to care a lot about the people around him and he’s going out of his way to help him. From what Yuta proceeded to tell him about his personality he seems like he cares, and just wants the best for him.

But, as Doyoung looks back at the rink, he can’t help the feeling of dread set in. He’s not confident if he can do it, despite his yelling earlier, and he still stumbles when he tries to turn on the ice. It’s just skating— it should be simple really — but he’s always felt like he’s struggled in it where his peers have excelled. All he has to do is glide forward, and turn when he runs into a cone. From where he is, just a foot or so past the first cone it shouldn’t be too hard, but he still feels like he’ll stumble anyways.

A hand on his shoulder startles him. “Do you want me to help you?” Taeyong asks, boice soft even though there’s no one on the rink today. “I can skate beside you as you go?”

He wants to say no, because Doyoung should be able to do it by himself by now, but- “Yeah,” Doyoung nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Taeyong crosses his arms and looks to the end of the rink with a friendly challenging look in his eyes as if this wasn’t something probably miles easy for him. “Come on, let’s go!”

Taeyong gives him a light push, not enough to get himself moving, but Doyoung starts moving a bit on his own, and with Taeyong right beside himself he finds it’s a bit easier to go and with Taeyong beside him it gets a bit easier. The cone is far enough away that while Doyoung feels like his turn is probably miles too wobbly for someone who knows how to skate he bumps the cone a slight bit and continues on his way down the rink at a pace slightly faster than he would like to be at. Doyoung hits the edge of the rink with a little bump and happy gasp, and for the first time since Taeyong first pulled him on he holds onto the railing.

Turning around he catches the sight of Taeyong throwing up two excited fists with a pretty grin and Doyoung smiles at the way his black hair bounces on his head. “Alright, that was good, but let’s try something else, it might help with control. Try what we did a bit last time, pushing down and away from the ice to gain leverage and go fastter.”

“c-can you show me?”

“Of course.”

Taeyong moves his feet back and forth and pushes himself away from Doyoung before he turns around and skates back near him. He nods, and Doyoung takes it as a sign for him to try doing it as well. He tries the move Taeyong wanted him to do, copying his movements without actually pushing off anymore before actually trying to copy him. Taeyong smiles, and without trying to hold onto either the wall or Taeyong’s arm Doyoung pushes himself off in the direction of the cone he needed to bypass next and the last cone. Doyoung suspects he pushes himself a little too far because when he finally stops moving he’s a bit too far away, but Taeyong lets out a sound of excitement regardless.

Taeyong skates down the line till he is in the gap between the next two cones, and Doyoung follows him before he tries his best to turn around and do the move again. This time there’s less distance to slow his skating down, so Doyoung bums into Taeyong, who holds him with what shouldn’t but ends up being a surprising amount of strength. Doyoung’s heart rate picks up, since their position really leaves little to imagination, and instead only pushes himself back and tries to turn around without falling.

This time, when Doyoung skates forward he knocks down a cone, and he feels slightly embarrassed before he turns around again with ease to look back at Taeyong. He holds up one finger, which almost makes him want to feel a bit scared but the pretty look on his face wipes out all negative emotions, and Doyoung puts up a one two before he continues. This time, Taeyong doesn’t join him on the other side, but doing it again and going back and forth up the rink Doyoung finds himself needing him less and less because he’s finally getting the hang of it. _okay, maybe i can see why people might really like this…_

“Having hun?” Taeyong calls when Doyoung meets the end of the row of cones.

“Maybe,” Doyoung puts a finger to his lips to pretend like he’s thinking. “I _suppose,/i > I can understand why you might one do something like this.”_

 _“Oh really.”_ Taeyong humors him. “We, let's try it again.!”

Taeyong eventually finds himself watching Doyoung from the sidelines, and after he finished going through the cones once more, only knocking down two more on his second run (the few times Taeyong totally purposefully distracted him doesn't count of course) He’s been thinking and watching him, and now part of Doyoung feels like he’s overreacting this much just because he doesn’t want to embarrass herself infront of his date when he feels like these two dates are more of Taeyong helping him learn something new. Besides the hot chocolate, it feels less like Taeyong actually having fun than him trying to get him to skate. Doyoung feels a bit like he’s being more of a stubborn burden to him rather than a date.

“Hey, are you alright?” Tayong says, and Doyoung is snapped out of his spiraling thoughts. “Is something bothering you? If it’s to hard we ca-”

“Am I being a burden to you at all?”

Taeyong blinks. “What.”

Doyoung immediately feels the backlash of embarrassment well up inside him. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, these are the kinds of thoughts that only get him in trouble. He cringes at the look Taeyong has on his face. Ohmygodohmygodohmygoddoyoungkimwhywouldyousaythat! “I am so sorry tha-”

“You’re not, I don’t-” Taeyong sighs and reaches out for one of his hands. “You’re not a burden to me. I love ice skating, and while you're being a bit of a whiny ass I like doing this.”

It’s Doyoung’s turn to be surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong brings a hand up to his neck to nervously scratch behind his neck. “I mean, I love ice skating and all so without a doubt part of me his highkey annoyed you won’t pick it all up fast enough-” Doyoung winces and Taeyong’s eyes widen.”B-but i enjoy your company and you're really cool! I wanna do this because I like you!”

“Really.” Damn Doyoung, way too come off right. He feels an intense urge to slap himself. “I guess, I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

Taeyong slaps his shoulder and Doyoung’s skates slip on the cold ice as he quickly forgets about what he might have responded with, falling flat on his knees on the ice and getting his pants wet with the water. “That’s the spi- oh! I’m so sorry!”

Taeyong offers him his arms and helps him up so he can stand again and they can continue while Doyoung ~~rings out his praises~~ rains down his upending curses about how if he quote really liked him he wouldn’t quote severely damage his faithful pupil. Taeyong eventually stops apologizing and looks at him like he might push him down purposefully this time so Doyoung backs off, skating backwards so he can’t catch him. It’s fruitless really since Taeyong is the better skater, and he gets close enough to push him back down again.

“Hey! This is abuse!” Doyoung cries from below Taeyong who only snickers. “I just pushed you, learn balance.”

He turns to skate away, but unlike last time Doyoung isn’t going down without a fight, and sneakily pulls on one of his laces. Taeyong falls face forward on the ice and Doyoung cackles. “What’s that about balance Taeyongie?”

“My face is cold,” he whines, scooting away and rubbing the ice off. “I got off worse than you!” Doyoung likes this a lot.

They end up staying late at the rink, and Doyoung lets Taeyong show him how to do a small spin without falling, and they both pretend to not to notice how both of their heart rates pick up when Taeyong puts his arms around Doyoung to show him how to jump without falling down. This rink doesn't have any snacks like the last one — so Doyoung will likely stop at the convenience store on his way home — and Taeyong laughs about Doyoung puting at the lackluster snacks in the vending machine after he returns the skates he checked out.

“It's getting late. I'm gonna call kun to pick me up-”

“I can drive you!” Doyoung cuts him off, sounding a bit more excited than he likely should. “I-i mean I drove my car here and I'm old enough so if you want me too? Can I drive you?”

Taeyong's eyes sparkle. “I'd love to go with you, I’m glad it’s not too much of a inconvenience.”

“Yeah no!” Doyoung smiles, fishing out his keys as they walk out the door.

Taeyong smiles and follows him out with his skates and his bag he has for skating equipment. “You know, I can't tell whether your excited about leaving or about driving me.”

“D-driving you.” Doyoung looks down shyly as taeyong takes his right hand and swings it as they walk into the parking lot.

From where they are, walking to his car, Doyoung clicks his car keys and his toyota beeps once, and he bounces slightly. Taeyong pulls him a long, and he’s about to open the car door for him. But Taeyong stops him with his hand and a slight smile, flipping him around on the back of the car, and standing over the older male as he traps him on the car with both his arms. “You know, back in the arena, you knocked down five cones. So now you have to get a penalty.”

Doyoung blinks. “Penatly?”

Taeyong grins. “Five kisses.”

“That’s not very motivating.”

Taeyong laughs and pecks his lips four times, but on the last kiss Doyoung holds him in place. He can get used to things like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no motivation
> 
> i am so sorry
> 
> this will be discontinued till i can drag myself up to do it
> 
> n i also have like two fic fests and two ppl to beta for as well as school so pls bare with
> 
> so yeah... discontinued until futher notice i guess

**Author's Note:**

> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)   
>    
>  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/pR38RElQQxK1iiu)


End file.
